Tick-Tock Tick-Thump
by MYnekoheart
Summary: 'Tick-tock' are the sounds that I always heard. The sound of our clocks in our body which is also our hearts. The things that needs to be repaired to maintain the circle of this world. 'Thump-thump' what a weird sound I heard. Is that what an outsider's heart sounds like? Unique yet fragile. ((each chapter for different p.o.v))
1. Chapter 1

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

* * *

"Tick-tock" are the sounds that I always heard. The sound of our clocks in our body that is also our hearts. The things that needs to be repaired to maintain the circle of this world. That's is my role, fixing the clocks that was broken. It doesn't matter if the peoples here dies, they will just be replaced, still it would just increase my work and it would be more hard if they broke the rules of the game. What a boring game it is, yet easy to me because of the same routine.

"Thump-thump" what a weird sound I heard. Is that what an outsider's heart sounds like? Unique yet fragile.

It's have been along time we live together since the white rabbit drop her here. She somehow cares about my health and tries to drag me to bed, but fails to do so and instead just makes me a cup of coffee. She seems to be eager of the points that I gave for her coffee and wanting to be better at it. Somehow her goal is for me to give her 100 points but that would take along time yet still possible.

An outsider's hearts cannot be replaced and fix. The world she leaves in where life is more important than power, is that why she can't get use to this world yet? She seems to care about peoples and not wanting them to be replaced at least there's someone not taking life easily. Her words are making them less careless.

She seems to be attached with the other role-holders especially the Cheshire Cat, visiting the amusement park to play now and then and the castle to see the queen even if it's the place where her stalker lives in and sometimes sleeps there too and visiting the Mad Hatter makes me feel more irritate. But it's not like I can control her ways, yet I think I'm developing this feeling when she's not here in the Clock Tower instead I think it's called jealousy. Why did I felt this when she's with other people?

When I told her to leave and stay at the other territories where she can be happier, she cried. Why did she cry? Without thinking much I suddenly embrace her without thinking. "Is it because you hate me?" words that's impossible to be true came out of her mouth while tears running down her face. Why did she think that? I hug her tighter.

* * *

The first chapter is Julius p.o.v next one is Alice and the next I don't know if there's any~

I did this chapter a week ago forgotten about it. Don't know when making the next chapter cause I'm the lazy type and can't even finish one story.

I don't play the game I read the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

* * *

When I open my eyes I saw a place called Wonderland and when I open my eyes again I saw a man with long dark-blue hair that is tied up in the back and blue eyes looking down at me.

I decided to stay at the Clock Tower with Julius who is the sanest person I know here, besides the Clock Tower is a neutral territory so it's safe I think. Even though the Clock Tower is big there's only one room that's available, which is Julius room. I felt bad that I'm taking his bed but he told me that we could switch since he rarely go to bed. I notice that he really does rare go to sleep, he always busy fixing clocks so I decided to drag him to bed before he collapsed again yet he still don't want to saying he wanted to finish fixing his clocks so I brew him coffee but when I ask him how good it is he gave me 38 points. Just you wait Julius I will make you say 100 points, and since then I always brew him coffee.

It's weird for him to ask me that, we're been living together for along time and now he ask me to wear something else. Is there something wrong with my nightdress? His face is red it makes me want to tease him. And now Julius has pined me down. His hair brushing my chest, his lips at my neck and his blue eyes staring close at me but he got up and ask me why didn't I push him of, I don't know why but I think it's doesn't matter if it's him. I should be more aware boys even if they don't look dangerous they are still men.

"Tick-tock" I always hear this, the noise that a clock makes somehow it's relaxing. Julius got mad at me when I wanted to help him with his job but apologist afterwards. I'm the one who should apologist. Why do I have this felling that he's hiding something from me? I went to visit Boris at the amusement park and we had fun there. But later on he told me something about what clockmaker really does. "Alice unlike your heart which is irreplaceable we have clocks that can be replace instead and its the clockmaker's role to fix them."

I'm currently in a tent with Ace, I should know best that I shouldn't let him lead the way but I forgot. "Alice can I hear your heart?" Even without asking, his ear's is already on my chest and his arms around me to keep still. This isn't the first time he asks me but I still can't get used to it. "Thump-thump" Why does my heart beat sounds relaxing to Ace? I already know the answer, but I guess it doesn't matter cause to me I also like the sounds of clocks. "Thump-thump" "thump-tock" "tick-tock" that's right It's doesn't matter to me since it's our heart, and everyone is irreplaceable including the faceless, the role-holders and Julius.

I cried. Why does he want me to leave? I guess I am annoying. Why are you hugging me Julius? And yet I hold him closer.

* * *

Yay finish chapter 2 this time is Alice p.o.v

Next chapter is probably the last.

I read the manga not play the game. o


	3. Chapter 3

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

* * *

Like the time stop still in the room where a pair stood in the middle embracing, not caring if a certain knight will come in and use the advantage to tease like always but not now. There was no sound. The only thing you can hear is a girl sob that was muffled in the partner's chest.

"Why are you crying? Please stop. I don't know what I should do when a girl cries." Not knowing anything else to do he can only hold her closer. A hand on the girl's head while the other one on the back, not letting her go anywhere. Knowing he won't let go she only look up with her teary eyes. "Why?" "Why are you hugging me Julius?"

"…"

"Why do you want me to leave? Am I really that annoying that you want me leave? Do you-" Before she can finish her words her lips was lock with his. It was force but also passionate.

_Doesn't he hate her? Then why? _It's the only thing she can think still surprise of the sudden kiss but not even trying to refuse it cause she knows she like it. "Julius?" after parting the kiss it's the only thing she can say confusion in her eyes and taint of red on her cheeks. "Don't say that, I never thought you were annoying instead someone that I want to myself. A little selfish aren't I?" He chuckled after finishing his sentence like it's a joke.

The girl went red after hearing the man's word and tries to at least put a gap between them "Then why did you told me to leave?" she averts her eyes by looking to the wall on her right. The man look surprise and blush but then his face faltered. "Isn't this place boring to you? Don't you want to live at least at a more colorful place, like the amusement park with the Cheshire Cat that you can have fun with?" She grasp on the man's jacket muttering something. "But I am having fun here with you and Ace." He heard the girl's words, not liking the name. "I don't know why but Ace makes the Clock Tower more enjoyable but it's not like it wasn't fun here without him! I can never get tired watching you fix the broken clocks and I enjoy making coffee for you." She tightens the grip while looking to the floor this time but her red face still can be seen. "Besides I need to take care of you, if not me who will? So I won't leave this place."

Even with her warm words the man still won't let go thinking she will disappears if he do even thought he wanted it to happen because he knows she will even if he hold her closer to him, "You're going back to your world remember? Isn't it best not to get attached to this place, because if you try to go back home I will make sure you stay here with Me." his voice is deeper than before, his head on top of her shoulder and gripping her arm.

"Then do it, please." The brunette holds him closer playing with his long smooth hair a little jealous of it. "Just drag me back here if needed because I already decided that I will stay here in the Clock Tower, in Wonderland with you Julius, I love you." The bluenette only look at her surprise then smiled. "I guess I also fallen in love with you Alice. Please refuse this kiss if you were just joking and accept it if you will never leave me." There was no response as he moves closer to her lips and places his with hers. It was short but felt longer than that, you can't hear anything except the noise of a clock and a beating heart making like a rhythm. "Tick-Tock Tick-Thump"

* * *

Third chapter which is also the last is normal p.o.v

Finally finish this story! Yay!

Please review~


End file.
